


Hinata!!! on Ice

by KoreanOreo



Series: Insane Crossovers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Famous Hinata Shouyou, Figure Skater Hinata Shouyou, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanOreo/pseuds/KoreanOreo
Summary: Hinata is a figure skater. It wasn't a secret. It's kind of hard to keep something like that a secret when you compete at an international level with your face on posters, social media as well as national and international tv.Somehow his teammates manage to remain completely oblivious. It's fine, not everyone follows figure skating and it's stupid to assume a bunch of volleyball obsessed boys would pay attention to a sport viewed by many as feminine--not to mention the junior division.With his first GPF in the senior division approaching on top of the qualifiers for the spring nationals he's stressed. Of course that means the coaches plan a trip to a hot springs hotel... in Hasetsu?[Working Title]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Katsuki Yuuri, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Victor Nikiforov, Hinata Shouyou & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Insane Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904950
Comments: 149
Kudos: 626





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late but I swear there's a good reason...
> 
> During the first week I was out of power because of a tropical storm (it was on the news, a lady down the street from me had an entire tree go through her house--she's a friend of my family's mother-in-law--she survived and so did her cat but her house is being rebuilt). We didn't get power back for a week. During the second week I was too sick to focus on writing and during the third week I decided that I wanted to update both of my Naruto stories and post this one all at once to make up for it and catch up.
> 
> I currently have two more chapters of this written so those will be coming out in the near future as well!
> 
> Without further ado, I present yet another YoI x Haikyuu Crossover fic... this one is actually a combination of two fic ideas I had so if it doesn't go the way I like I have a back up version and I'll separate the ideas. It's a bit different but I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t a secret, not really. How could it be when his name and face aired internationally multiple times a year? He just had no reason to say anything about it. No one asked or mentioned it and for Hinata Shouyou, it was a part of the past, even if it had only been a few months.

Similarly, it  _ also _ wasn’t a secret that Hinata had become interested in volleyball fairly late in his life. Serendipity, a chance meeting. Simply riding his bike and seeing  _ him _ on tv. It was the same for his  _ old _ hobby too. 

Hinata was a toddler when he first saw the figure skaters on the tv while his parents watched the Winter Olympics. Despite the constant moving he was forced to deal with, even back then, his mother let him take lessons. He’d fallen in love the second his blades hit the ice. Though most considered him clumsy, Hinata took to the ice like a fish took to water. His monstrous stamina, even as a child, was more than enough to power him through the lessons with ease. He fell of course, but he never lost hope--how could he when he was always having so much fun? Even when he struggled, the ice was like a second home to him, a calming presence in his chaotic young life.

Of course, that meant it couldn’t last.

By the time Hinata was seven he was  _ good _ . A prodigy for his age, though not even close to being old enough to compete in the Junior circuit. He had excellent balance and his jumps, though small and with few rotations, were flawless, not to mention he was (and planned to stay) highly flexible. Some of his rinkmates were jealous and didn’t like him for his natural ability but it didn’t end up mattering much because the inevitable happened. His mother was transferred for work again and the friends he’d made, the rink he’d grown accustomed to the last couple years, and the teacher he respected (and his second teacher he’d had since he started) were gone.

None of them wanted to stay in touch.

They ended up in Hasetsu. It was a small, coastal town in Saga, Japan. It was beautiful, but it wasn’t Takashima. The only upside, he supposed, was that there  _ was _ an ice rink. It was kind of surprising since, according to his mother, the town was known for its  _ hot springs _ , but Hinata wasn’t going to complain.

He ended up loving Hasetsu more than he’d ever have wanted to admit--at least not to his mother. It was in Hasetsu that he met his mentor, Yuuri-nii, and his friends Yuuko-san and Nishigori-san, along with their three baby girls. They were younger than Natsu, though not by much, and the four got along like wildfire. He ended up getting into dance (thanks to Yuuri-nii) and was trained under the famous Okukawa Minako.

When Yuuri-nii had left for college in America, Hinata struggled a bit with the adjustment--normally  _ he _ was the one who was leaving, afterall. They  _ did _ stay in touch, though, which Hinata appreciated a lot. But he was given a mission and he wouldn’t fail his mentor and older brother figure. It was Hinata’s job to make sure Vicchan wasn’t lonely while his owner was gone and he took it very seriously. Yuuri-nii had taught him a lot over the years they spent in contact. While the older skater was in Hasetsu, he taught Hinata everything he could about figure skating, and when they weren’t on the ice--even after he left--he’d helped with everything else. Making sure the adorable poodle was happy was the  _ least _ he could do.

If Hinata wanted to be on the international circuit, he’d need to know English. It was a fact and as hard as it was, he slowly got a grasp on it. It only got better when he was introduced to a few of Yuuri-nii’s friends from America who were able to give him practical experience. He wasn’t as good at languages as he was at athletics (he learned at school that pretty much anything that made use of his stamina was something that he would excel at--most of the time), but he made do. And if he decided to take up attempting to learn two other languages while he was at it, that was no one’s business but his own. His mother was just grateful that the older skater’s presence in his life was improving his academic performance.

At thirteen he made his debut in the Junior division and took it by  _ storm _ thanks to Yuuri-nii and Minako-sensei’s teachings. Where Yuuri-nii was called  _ Japan’s Ace _ , people started calling Hinata Japan’s  _ Junior Ace _ . On a National level, he became close with Minami Kenjirou and on an international level, his biggest rival was Russian Junior’s skater Yuri Plisetsky.

Hinata ended up scoring just two points below the blond in the Junior Grand Prix and took silver.

Vicchan passed away the night before Yuuri-nii’s Free Skate and he suffered a devastating loss in his first GPF. Hinata would rather not remember most of the banquet--he also made a mental note to  _ never  _ drink alcohol at an event. Ever. Yuuri-nii ended up coming back to Hasetsu after that.

A few months later Viktor Nikiforov showed up naked at Yū-topia. Kind of. He was naked in the onsen. From that point forward, the Russian became Hinata’s rinkmate’s coach. Yuri Plisetsky showed up not long after and the Onsen on Ice commenced. Yuuri-nii won, just like Hinata knew he would and Yurio, as Mari dubbed him, went back to Russia with his short program to figure out his Free skate.

The four of them, Hinata, Yuuri, Yurio and Viktor, ended up becoming quite close--even if the blond skater would never admit it. It was almost like the family he never had. They cared about each other and took care of each other in ways his own parents never did. Hinata basked in the love he felt while Yurio hissed like a cat at every opportunity. It only got better from there, especially when the two oldest skaters got engaged--at least, he was pretty sure they were engaged? Victor said their were going to get married when Yuuri-nii won gold, at least.

Hinata won gold in his first Junior Grand Prix since Yurio’s movement into the senior division.

Yuri was able to keep Yuuri-nii from retiring and Viktor was returning as a competitive skater during the next season. Yuuri-nii ended up moving to Russia to be with his fiance and Hinata was forced to move once again. They spoke occasionally but their practices took up most of their time and despite his mother’s barely-there presence in his life, he was still forced to listen when she said he couldn’t stay up late (the consequences weren’t worth it). The six-hour time difference didn’t help.

He wished he could’ve gone to Russia with them.

Then he was forced to uproot everything he’d come to know and move from Saga to Miyagi.

Miyagi was nice, similar to Hasetsu in a way since it was so small, but it wasn’t the small coastal town he’d grown to love even more than Takashima. The air was fresh and the weather was nice and there was a skating club, The Miyagi Figure Skating Club. His mother hadn’t wanted to pay for it but as long as he kept his grades up, she’d thankfully relented and let him join. They were more than happy to have him, even if some of the other members were jealous of his status, and Hinata was back in business. He had a new coach and found a new choreographer and he was set to prepare 

Then he saw the Small Giant.

Often when skating, Hinata felt like he was flying but  _ him _ , the Small Giant,  _ he _ was truly flying. The orange haired middle school third year wanted to fly like that too. After that, while also keeping up with his figure skating regimens, Hinata studied up on everything he could on volleyball.

He ended up attending Yukigaoka Junior High, where they had  _ nothing _ in terms of sports. There was football (soccer) and basketball but everything else was either nonexistent or unsupported. He started his school’s volleyball team after gathering some friends together. Friends always came easy to him, according to Yuuri-nii he was  _ magnetic _ , like he was a flame and everyone else were moths helpless in the face of his light and inevitably drawn into it. Some of them even quit their clubs to help him or tried to balance both. He’d thought that since they were all athletes, the transition would’ve been easy. He knew they were inexperienced and while he wanted to win (obviously, no one wants to  _ lose _ ), he also wanted to have fun, to  _ fly. _

Hinata had perfect control of his body, near-endless amounts of stamina, and could jump higher than most people  _ taller _ than him, let alone those who were his height. It didn’t matter how inexperienced he and his team were because he’d carry them, win or lose.

They were destroyed in the first game they played and a stupid, pale, tall jerk had the guts to insult him and his friends for their lack of experience. It wasn’t a secret that the volleyball team was recently formed so why was he at all surprised by their performance? Yukigaoka wasn’t known for its athletic programs, it was known for its academics. Hinata just wished they’d been given a different team for their first game--because it was just his luck that his first volleyball game  _ ever _ was against a school known for its volleyball team’s greatness.

_ “What have you been wasting your time with for the last three years?!” _

It was so obvious then that  _ Kageyama _ didn’t know a thing about his opponent but that didn’t change the fact that the words hurt. He wasn’t wasting his time, nor was any of his team. They didn’t  _ have _ three years, the club had barely been around for a few  _ months _ (it had always existed but no one ever joined so it was basically brand new) so none of them had any idea what he was going on about. 

If Hinata had been paying attention he would’ve noticed the same frustration with Hinata that Viktor had expressed with Yuuri early on in their partnership on Kageyama’s face. To him, Hinata clearly had the physical skills to be  _ amazing _ at the sport but for some reason he couldn’t grasp, he  _ wasn’t _ . For Yuuri-nii, it had been his near-crippling anxiety and his depression about his dog (and the endless amount of regret he felt about it). For Hinata, though Kageyama had no idea, it was his inexperience.

Hinata was determined to face him on a volleyball court again and prove to him just how much he could really do.

He never expected to end up on the  _ same _ team though.

Despite their less than stellar past, the two of them actually learned to get along fairly quickly. It was nice. Hinata was (eventually) able to  _ actually _ score and the physical activity meant he had to do less during the off season.

Their first practice game was against a strong school--because that was  _ always _ Hinata’s luck--but they pulled through with his and Kageyama’s “freak quick.” Kageyama had some kind of beef with some members of Aoba Johsai’s team but Hinata didn’t even pretend to understand it. The raven was a private person and Hinata wasn’t going to incur his wrath because he asked too many questions.

They were scheduled to play against Nekoma not long after. Apparently they’d been Karasuno’s greatest rival team back when they were on top.

Meeting Kenma, who turned out to actually be Nekoma’s setter, seemed to have been something like fate (at least that was what Victor called it when Hinata told them). Something about how they were destined to be friends and rivals like him and Yuri-senpai (he’d taken to calling Yurio  _ senpai _ instead of the nickname Mari-nee gave him since it made him significantly less angry). Victor liked to make it seem like some kind of fairy tale or story book. Hinata was just glad he found a friend he could talk to about things other than volleyball. He loved it, don’t get him wrong, he just liked other things too. Kenma said he wasn’t really athletic, even if he was good, and Hinata had taken to playing video games with him during his off time--he even went to some of his skating practices.

Then they were off to their first proper competition.

They actually did fairly well in the Interhigh, until they played Seijoh. They played full sets and lost, their spirits were crushed but the pain was only temporary because they  _ were _ going to Spring Nationals.He was also pretty sure he made acquaintances with the scary middle blocker from Date Tech. Hinata was just concerned that the two worlds he’d kept so separate-- though, it wasn’t on purpose but it was better than having insane, rabid fans like Yuri-senpai had (and he had plenty of fans, his Instagram could attest to that, but they weren’t Yuri’s Angels) were going to collide. Miyagi was just quiet--at least the part he lived in. Hinata found that he liked it that way, being able to live his life as a normal person. He only wanted recognition when he deserved it--that meant at shows/competitions  _ only _ , and occasionally online.

Just before exams and their trip to Tokyo, GPF assignments were released. Hinata set out preparing for Skate Canada and Cup of China. He decided to push the fact that he would be competing against Yuri in  _ both _ events out of his mind until he actually had to do it. Skate Canada would be his official Senior debut in the GPF circuit and he refused to let his nerves over his renewed rivalry get in the way of him taking the gold.

Instagram blew up about it and their fans were stoked to see them competing against each other again. Yuuri and Viktor were especially excited to see how it went, especially since Hinata was being so secretive about the meaning and inspiration behind his theme.

It had been during their week-long training camp with the Fukurodani Group that Hinata managed to make friends outside of Kenma and Lev. He would call his teammates his friends but they weren’t really  _ close _ . He texted Kenma regularly (and Lev wanted to learn Russian) where he didn’t really talk to his teammates outside of class and practice (he’d like to, but he always felt too awkward to ask). The closest he had were Yachi and Kageyama and even then, they didn’t really see each other for reasons not school/volleyball related. His new friends were older, and unfortunately would be out of school much sooner than Hinata. He had the suspicion that they liked each other, neither were ever going to admit that though (unless…). Bokuto was… a lot like Hinata, if he was being honest with himself, and he was  _ cool _ . Really cool  _ and _ he was really good at volleyball. Akaashi seemed to balance him out perfectly with his calm, almost stoic personality and Hinata found that he enjoyed hanging out with them--both with volleyball involved and without. Kuroo ended up becoming something of a friend too--if only because he occasionally tagged along with Kenma (despite the bottle blond’s protests). That didn’t mean he was any less intimidating, Hinata just found him easier to deal with. Even Yaku, the Libero from Nekoma, hung around them on occasion. Hinata found that being surrounded by so many amazing people was one of the greatest feelings.

Hinata left Tokyo with many more numbers in his cell phone and a brighter grin than he can ever remember wearing. If his teammates looked at him weird when he waved to the Fukurodani Group, he didn’t notice.

Not long after their training camp Karasuno had their preliminary rounds before they could go to the qualifiers for Nationals in October. They made it through easily enough (he totally wasn’t scared of the guy who was  _ two meters tall _ , why would you say that?) and between his regular practices to prepare for Skate Canada and preparing for the upcoming qualifiers, Hinata’s schedule was packed. Luckily, both coaches did give days off (because regardless of the intensity, practicing every single day wasn’t good for you).

Admittedly, Hinata’s exhaustion wasn’t noticeable--even when he was tired he had a tendency to be hyper and he’d always powered through his soreness anyway--so no one said anything. He was told to take more breaks than anyone else but Hinata suspected that had more to do with them feeling like he never rested and less to do with his extreme schedule.

Then Coach Ukai and Takeda made arrangements to go on Fukurodani and Nekoma’s yearly trip to an onsen hotel… Specifically, an onsen hotel in Hasetsu (why they decided to go so far away was beyond Hinata but he wasn’t going to complain). They were going all the way to Saga to relax for just under a week--no volleyball allowed.

Hinata was going back, not only to Hasetsu, but back to Yu-Topia.

If Hinata wasn’t so distracted, he would’ve seen the instagram posts and text messages about how Victor and Yuuri were coming back to Hasetsu as well, and they were dragging Yuri Plisetsky in tow.


	2. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno Volleyball Team notices things about Hinata they hadn't before and it forces them to step back and evaluate themselves a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Chapter 2! This is kind of a short filler chapter from the team's point of view (not first person), primarily Daichi and Suga but also Kageyama and Noya. Chapter 3 will be longer but this chapter has information I couldn't work into chapter 1 so here we are.
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Onto the chapter!

It was obvious to everyone on the Karasuno team that something about Hinata was different. His energy seemed as high as ever and he was practicing just as intensely as he always had (if not more so) but something about the way he moved had changed. Not just that he’d gotten better, but it almost seemed like something else entirely.

It started with their trip to Tokyo for their week long training camp in Tokyo with the Fukurodani Group and the days leading up to it.

Overall, Hinata was distracted. In itself, Hinata being distracted wasn’t something abnormal but it wasn’t often his attention was on something other than volleyball. When he wasn’t making some poor attempt to study his eyes were glued to a small notepad he always seemed to have with him. His eyes would narrow as he stared and he’d nibble the back of his pencil before scribbling something out and writing something else in its place. While most of the older members of the team and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were content with not knowing, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kageyama were determined to sneak a peek inside.

Their attempts were massively unsuccessful until Hinata finally got frustrated while sitting in the corner of the gym during a water break. He ripped the small paper from the pad and crumpled it, allowing it to fall to the floor beside him. When he was called back to practice serving in Yamaguchi's stead, Nishinoya dove in to swipe the crumpled ball and stared blankly at what was written. Kageyama noticed and made his way to the libero, looking over the shortest member of the team’s shoulder.

At first they both thought it was some kind of math with the combination of letters and numbers scribbled on the lines-except it wasn’t. There weren’t any math symbols that would mark something as an equation.

> **_CoC FS:_ **
> 
> **_3Lz → 3T_ **
> 
> **_3A → 3T → 2T_ **
> 
> **_FCCSp_ **
> 
> **_3F_ **
> 
> **_~~2A~~ _ ** **_3A_ **
> 
> ~~**_3L_ ** ~~ **** ~~**_4L_ ** ~~ **_?_ **
> 
> ~~**_2S_ ** ~~ **_4S_ **
> 
> **_3Lz → 4T_ **
> 
> **_CoSp (LSp → USp)_ **
> 
> **_CoSp (Lsp → SSp → USp)_ **

It was gibberish, an array of abbreviations to things neither teen could decipher. There were two explanations to it, at least in the eyes of the libero and setter. Either Hinata was smarter than they all gave him credit for, or he was even _dumber_ than they thought. There was no other explanation to the mess of scribbles that covered the yellow paper.

Neither boy could decide if they were more or less curious about the pad after that, especially since Tanaka hadn’t understood it either and no one else cared enough to even glance at it. They ended up throwing the sheet away like Hinata _should’ve_ done (instead he littered due to his clear frustration) in the first place and forgot about it.

* * *

Sugawara was the next one to be overly curious (though he was mostly concerned) about Hinata and his odd behavior. Before their training camp he’d noticed an increase in bruising on Hinata’s small body, especially on his legs and hips. The third year setter hadn’t known what to make of it. Hinata was young and shockingly innocent, too much so for the bruising to be from anything like _that_ \--not that the bruising seemed to be caused by that to begin with. Suga wasn’t a doctor, he couldn’t tell exactly what was causing them, but if he had to guess, he’d probably say Hinata was either being hit or was falling on the same spot fairly frequently. As much as he’d like to believe the latter, the former was too concerning to not at least _investigate._ He wouldn’t stand for one of his precious Kohai being mistreated by _anyone_.

Daichi was equally concerned.

The pair spent three consecutive practices trying to subtly ask Hinata if everything was okay at home. They found that they were either dead wrong (thankfully) or Hinata didn’t understand what they meant. They decided to keep an eye on him, but didn’t push anymore after they started receiving odd looks from _Hinata_ of all people.

The bruises began to fade during their training camp (with the exception of the ones he gained by fighting with Kageyama and getting punched by Tanaka). While some small bruises did appear on his skin upon their return to Miyagi, the deep purple and black marks seemed to stay away.

They put the bruising up to Hinata practicing too hard and being too clumsy--given everyone’s improvement in Tokyo it seemed like a reasonable explanation. Especially after seeing Hinata’s landing after performing a successful feint. He was oddly graceful, it was a nice change after seeing him fall so often from misjudging his jumps.

* * *

The closer they got to the qualifying matches, the stranger Hinata seemed to behave. At first, the rest of Karasuno assumed it was just Hinata’s anxiety, his nerves getting to him as they got closer to the event that would decide if they were going to nationals. It was especially likely after he _apparently_ all but declared war with the best team in the prefecture. It made sense… Except the ginger teen was leaving practices early, taking a number of breaks (normally he’d _insist_ he could continue and refuse to take a break at all). No one said anything, but it was clear that Hinata was _exhausted_. He’d stopped asking everyone if they had time to hang out and just seemed _out of it_ during practices, especially towards the end. He was focused when he played but when he was resting or stretching, the small middle blocker seemed to be on another planet. On days when he wasn’t looking seconds away from passing out, he was leaving early with a mysterious, oddly shaped sports bag slung over his shoulder.

They’d seen the bag before, in the locker room, but Hinata never seemed to open it. It was large an black with a pics logo, but the shape of it was like no sports bag they’d ever seen. It was vaguely… almost shoe shaped? Kind of? None of it made sense. What made even _less_ sense was how he was leaving.

It was a well known fact among the volleyball club, and his homeroom, that Hinata rode his bike to and from school everyday. It was how he maintained such a high level of stamina--riding up hills and such. So when he stopped riding said bike and began getting rides to and from practice in an unmarked black car with tinted windows, people got concerned.

Asahi was the one who suggested it while in an anxious haze caused by his concern.

“Maybe Hinata got mixed up with the Yakuza…”

Things started to make sense.

The large bag that was never opened in the presence of other people--it could contain _anything_ and no one would know. The odd abbreviations scribbled in the notepad--codes of some kind, a plan, perhaps abbreviations for less than legal substances. The bruises--obviously working with the Yakuza wasn’t _safe_. Leaving practice early in the fancy black car. The exhaustion and distractedness...

The list went on and eventually the entire team was convinced that Hinata had somehow been forced into joining the Yakuza. Suga, Nishinoya and Asahi were particularly concerned while Tsukishima didn’t seem to care (Kageyama _knows_ he saw the concern that briefly flashed on his stoic face, the liar). Daichi attempted to be the voice of reason but no one wanted to listen.

Kageyama didn’t know what to believe, but he was about 90% sure Hinata wasn’t so big an idiot that he’d join the Yakuza. Probably. At the very least, the ball of human sunshine was too squeamish to be able to handle that level of violence.

Right?

Ukai and Takeda were too amused by the situation to say anything--they deserved a little amusement for putting up with their usual ridiculousness.

* * *

Hinata’s behavior only seemed to get worse as they neared the date of their trip--though he was definitely excited about it. It seemed like he had something to prove, at least to Daichi--and later Suga after the captain _finally_ managed to convince the shorter third year that _no_ , Hinata didn’t join the Yakuza. They didn’t know what, especially since they were supposed to be doing things _other_ than volleyball on the trip, but they were almost positive that was the case.

Knowing Hinata, he wanted to show off for Bokuto (who was like an older, taller, more confident version of himself--it was actually pretty funny) or Kenma. Still, the question of what exactly he was doing still bounced around in everyone’s minds.

On the few occasions the orange haired middle blocker _wasn’t_ being driven to an unknown location, he was hanging out with Kenma and occasionally Lev from Nekoma. At least, they thought it was just the Nekoma pair. They were proven wrong when a parade of players from both Nekoma _and_ Fukurodani came to pick Hinata up after practice.

The fact that a certain owl captain occasionally went around calling Hinata his “son” definitely didn’t bother them. Nope. Daichi and Suga were perfectly okay with that--it was strange but none of their business.

(They were totally jealous but it wasn’t like they could say “ _no_ , he’s _our_ son” could they?)

Kageyama and Noya were also peeved by Hinata’s choice in friends. Apparently the middle blocker hanging out with not one, but two setters that weren’t Kageyama (at least one of them wasn’t Oikawa) bothered him. Noya didn’t like that Nekoma’s libero occasionally joined them. Neither of them said anything about it, not even to the rest of the team, but it was more than obvious that they wanted to be included.

It would’ve been cute if Daichi and Suga hadn’t realized that Hinata had _tried_ to hang out and do things with them outside of volleyball. Unfortunately, they’d all said no more often than not and Hinata moved on. They couldn’t blame him, but they did feel bad and so did everyone else--though Hinata didn’t seem bothered by it much.

They decided they’d make it up to him during their trip.

Obviously that could only go well.

* * *

The last days leading up to the trip seemed to be the first time since summer that Hinata slowed down. He wasn’t leaving practice early or being picked up and dropped off in a suspicious car--the mysterious bag was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was bouncing off the walls with an excitement that, while not unexpected, the Karasuno team didn’t entirely understand. Hasetsu wasn’t exactly the tourist destination it once was--though business had picked up quite a bit in the last couple years--not to mention the fact that they weren’t supposed to be playing volleyball. Still, Hinata was practicing harder than ever--and if Suga didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn he was jumping even _higher_ than before. It was a terrifying thought. Before meeting Hinata, he never would’ve thought it was even possible to jump as high as he did, let alone _higher_.

He was also getting more phone calls, all perfectly timed just before or after practice was supposed to start and end. Not all of those calls were in Japanese either. Suga was positive that at least one of the languages was Russian.

One call, however, was very different.

Whoever was on the other line was yelling and Hinata was angry, yelling something about knowing about the team trip and leaving someone named Natsu.

“What do you mean?! I _told_ you about the trip the day we got the information! And you went and agreed to _another_ trip?! What’s Natsu supposed to do?! Stay home alone?!” There was a long pause while the other person spoke before Hinata continued. “It’s not like you ever go to see me! You’re always--!”

Whoever was on the line cut Hinata off by hanging up. The middle blocker looked ready to smash his phone to pieces. Hinata got frustrated quite easily, especially with Kageyama and Tsukishima but there was no member of the team that had ever seen the orange haired teen so genuinely _angry_. He took a deep breath before picking another contact on his phone and placing it to his ear.

“Minako-sensei! Hi! I’m sorry for calling during work hours but I need to ask you a favor…” Hinata walked out of the gym as he continued his conversation--no one followed him.

As curious as they were about who _Minako-sensei_ was and why Hinata would have her number and be asking her a favor. They were also curious about the conversation he’d been having _before_. Who had he been talking to? Who was Natsu?

It finally dawned on them how little they actually knew about Hinata.

They knew Kageyama had been teammates with Oikawa and some other members of Seijoh. They knew he’d been known as the “King of the Court” and that his teammates had abandoned him. They knew he struggled with school work, a total volleyball idiot, and needed tutoring. They knew he loved milk and onigiri--and especially meat.

They thought Hinata was similar.

He’d met Kageyama the school year before and lost badly against his team--thus giving them a poor start. They knew he also struggled with tests but apparently, if the other phone calls and occasional texts they witnessed meant anything, he spoke English _and_ Russian. And… That was really it.

They knew more about _Tsukishima_ than they did Hinata and the orange haired teen barely shut up.

After Hinata left they, as a team, decided that they were going to spend the trip trying to be better friends to Hinata and learn more about him.

Maybe they’d also find out where Hinata went when he left practices with that bag too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 3 will be the start of the trip, so look forward to that! Thanks so much for all your encouragement with this story, it's really fun and I'm enjoying it a lot so I'm glad you are too.
> 
> Your reviews make me happy and of course thanks to the people who've added this story to their alerts and favorites! It means a lot!
> 
> If you're curious about what I'm doing when I'm not updating my stories and want to know when new chapters are out, you can follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/) @korean_oreo
> 
> Thank you for supporting me! See you next time!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	3. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three volleyball teams head to Hasetsu and Hinata surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late in the day, I stayed up all night because of a few incidents with spiders (more details in the end note) and didn't fall asleep until almost 9 am--then I woke up at 4 pm. So You get new chapter at like 12 am. Oops
> 
> Since some people don't like it when outfits are over described I thought I'd warn you here. It's kinda important for Hinata's character within this story but if you really don't care you can skip it or just look at the linked image of his outfit. It takes up like half the chapter, so just be aware. The link is the first sentence of the outfit description. Please don't complain about it in the comments, it's going to be a recurring theme in this story since fashion and SNS is going to play heavily--especially when the team discovers Hinata's instagram.
> 
> The outfit collage was made with Fashmates, which is basically a polyvore clone since that website and tool no longer exist (new owners for those who aren't aware).
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Three: Travel**

* * *

Going somewhere with his teammates wearing anything other than his gym clothes or school uniform was new and a little nerve wracking. It wasn't that he lacked confidence, he knew he looked fabulous (Victor told him so and if there was anything he could trust the man with it was skating and fashion). He still didn't know how they'd react to it, though.

Kenma and his usual hangout group were well aware of his clothing choices, Kuroo teased him a bit but it was all in good fun-and at least if they had reacted poorly, Hinata wouldn't have been forced to see them every day afterwards. Not that any of them had bad reactions, they were all very enthusiastic and supportive-sometimes they even got dressed up as a group. Normally those clothes were less feminine but it was still fun.

His teammates though… they were his teammates and classmates and he wasn't planning on quitting volleyball or getting kicked off over something as small as the clothes he enjoyed wearing. If _they_ reacted badly, he'd be stuck for the next few years. Or he'd have to transfer schools which he definitely didn't want.

At the same time, it was also completely freeing. It was well known that Hinata could be bold (even if he did get anxiety over games and competitions-even people on occasion) and his clothes reflected that. They were bold, sometimes a bit on the girly or cutesy side, but bold. Especially for a boy to be wearing. Of course, being around Yuri-senpai and Victor-senpai only made it worse since they both enjoyed clothes shopping more than anyone else he knew and despite his many protests, insisted helping him dress the way he wanted. Yuri-senpai said it was so that he didn't look homeless while hanging around with them but Hinata knew it was because having another eccentric friend who liked to dress just as fabulously as he did was too good an opportunity to pass up. Especially when that friend wasn't Victor. According to Yuuri-nii, he was kind of a diva but Hinata thought that was okay because he didn't really get to dress up as often as he'd like-even if he'd had more opportunities recently. Yuuri-nii didn't have nearly as good taste in clothes but he dressed up nice when he wasn't left in charge of it-he was always willing to dress up to make Victor happy.

He went all out. They'd be going a long distance and be seen by a lot of people and there was absolutely no way Hinata was going to risk being recognized while looking sloppy.

[He was dressed in a black oversized shirt he'd gotten in Korea](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/952406484/images/163452e803b0fe06124363159674.png). It gave the illusion of being a shirt over a shirt and had black and white striped sleeves and a star over his right hip. The sleeves nearly went to his fingertips and the hem reached his mid-thigh and he loved it. Wearing loose fitting clothing was a nice change compared to his uniform and figure skating outfits (he looked good in those too, but they were less comfortable). Covering his thin yet muscular legs were white skinny jeans, clean and bright (as if he'd ever let anything get on them). On his feet were his pink cat socks (a gift from Yuri-senpai) and sparkly black wedge converse. He even wore jewelry for once.

Around his neck was a little sunflower necklace that he got from Yuuri-nii that he only ever took off for volleyball. It may survive the quick spins of his jumps on the ice but he didn't want to risk breaking it while flying or getting hit with a volleyball. In his ears were sakura stud earrings, and around his right ring finger was a sakura rose gold ring to complete his outfit. It was only visible when his sleeve fell back a little, when he raised his hands or moved them quickly, but he thought it was cute.

He looked great, he even had cute pink makeup to match with gold sparkles on his cheeks,not to mention he was able to get his nails done for once. With volleyball overtaking his life, it was rare that he'd be able to get his nails done nice, since he'd learned the hard way that long nails and volleyball didn't mix well (not to mention the _chipping_ ). So he got his pinky and index finger painted rose gold with holographic chunky glitter and his thumb, middle and ring fingers had a peach themed ombre effect. It was a bit pricier than normal but he wanted to splurge a little-he only had a week to enjoy it. Hinata had no plans on giving up volleyball afterall.

On his back was his white mini backpack with pink flowers, filled with goodies for his surrogate family at the inn. His skate bag was the normal plain black one he brought with him whenever he had practice and his suitcase was leopard print-recommended by Yuri-senpai, of course. He probably was carrying an unnecessary number of bags but aside from his gifts for the Katsukis and Yuuko-nee he needed the space for the omiyage he'd be getting for Natsu (his mother wasn't home, she was overseas again so he didn't feel the need to get something for her as well) when he came back.

One of the best things about being a figure skater was that the lines between what was feminine and what was masculine tended to blur-especially since everyone likes to be covered in sparkles. It's a surprisingly judgement free setting, as long as you dressed well at least. Hinata didn't have to worry about that because he was always dressed well, at least as long as he wasn't at volleyball practice or school. His mother wasn't a fan of it, but she was rarely around so she had no say-plus, Natsu _loved_ seeing him dress up. She liked to dress up too and sometimes Hinata even let her practice her makeup skills on him. She wasn't the best at it, but he'd be damned before he let his sister grow up not knowing how to look fabulous too.

He walked up to the bus that would take them to meet Fukurodani and Nekoma with his eyes glued to his phone. Kenma wasn't a fan of how they would be getting to Saga either and they spent the better part of the early morning complaining about it. The whole trip was convoluted because the schools couldn't afford to fly, so instead they'd be taking a multitude of trains, boats and buses. He was very glad he didn't get car sickness. He hated flying but he'd gladly get on a plane to avoid the mess that was their current means of travel. Hinata was glad to be going back to Hasetsu, of course, but why did they choose an onsen inn so far away if travel costs were a problem? How was the train and bus situation any cheaper? He had no idea and neither did Kenma or Kuroo if their texts meant anything. No one seemed to get it but no one wanted to ask the coaches.

He was one of the last of his team to arrive but that was okay because it was less individual reactions he'd have to face. Everyone's heads turned to him and their eyes all but bulged out of their skulls when they fell on Hinata's form. Most of them were dressed casually, t-shirts and basketball shorts, some with hats some wearing jeans, all with their plain bags sat by them as they waited. Hinata definitely stood out, even ignoring his naturally bright colored hair.

Nishinoya grinned at him.

"Shouyou! You look great!" He knew that, of course, but he was glad Noya-senpai thought so too. He looked up (metaphorically) to the older teen and valued his approval greatly.

"Thanks!" Hinata grinned brightly and the others seemed to snap out of their awe.

"Hinata, I had no idea you were so fashionable," Coming from Suga, it was probably a compliment but in a way it was insulting. What, because he was hyper and really enjoyed food and volleyball he couldn't have good fashion sense?

Hinata chose to rub his hair sheepishly instead of voicing it.

"Woah! You're wearing makeup! Can you teach me?" Did he mention how much he loved Nishinoya?

"Hinata-kun, your outfit is so cute!" Yachi-san was also the best.

"Very nice, Hinata," Kiyoko-san smiled at him and he beamed back, cheeks flushed pink.

"The shrimp can actually dress nice? I would've expected graphic tees," Tsukishima's reaction was… a backhanded compliment? He was making fun of him but also telling him he looked nice. Hinata didn't get it but he'd take it-it was better than the alternative.

"Hinata your nails look dangerous! Pretty, but dangerous!" Tanaka was also amazing.

"You look nice, Hinata. What brought this on?" Daichi gave him a kind, judgement free smile-much like Suga's-and Hinata grinned back.

"I love dressing up! Normally I can't because we're going to be practicing volleyball and there's not much of a point, but since we're _not_ playing volleyball I went all out." He showed off his nails, long and shiny. "If I tried to keep my nails like this during practice they'd break or chip and my makeup would run from sweating. Normally I only do it during breaks or days when practice is cancelled."

"Hinata, you look very nice but… Why do you have so many bags?" Asahi was also the best. His biggest concern wasn't why a boy was dressed so feminine, but why he had _three_ bags with him.

"Ah! I brought omiyage!" Everyone looked confused.

"Why would you need to _bring_ omiyage? You're supposed to bring omiyage _back_ …"

Now it was Hinata's turn to look confused but before he could give an answer, the last missing team member showed up and interrupted.

"W-what are you wearing?!" Kageyama sputtered, choking on his milk as his eyes fell on Hinata.

Hinata gave him a deadpan look.

"Clothes."

A vein swelled in Kageyama's head and his face turned red with anger.

"I know that, idiot! I meant… You look like a girl…" The anger faded and his cheeks went from rage red to an embarrassed pink.

"Is there something wrong with that, Bakageyama?" Hinata crossed his arms. He wasn't really _angry_ … Well, he wasn't happy but he _was_ mostly teasing. Mostly.

"No! You-!"

Before their banter could get any further, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai called for their attention and wrangled them onto the bus-their question regarding Hinata's omiyage forgotten.

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya waved Hinata over to sit beside him.

The trip to meet the two Tokyo schools was short and Noya-senpai insisted on knowing _everything_ there was to know about makeup and nails. Hinata didn't mind and enthusiastically explained some of the basics and recommended some people on youtube if he was serious. He offered to do his makeup for him when they reached the inn, which the shorter boy eagerly agreed to. They also made plans to get their nails done together during their next break. Hinata was excited. Even Tanaka, who was sitting in the seat behind them, was interested in his makeup and nails-something Hinata never would've expected from the older spiker. Hinata offered to paint his nails and do his makeup too. Tanaka and Noya grinned at him and Hinata beamed back.

He was glad to have such great senpais.

When they offloaded the bus to meet up with the two other schools, Hinata made a beeline for Kenma-who was standing by Kuroo, Lev and Yaku.

"Yo, Hinata! You look cool!" Lev was grinning and it was contagious-though, Hinata disagreed. He didn't look _cool_ , he looked _fabulous_. Even his sister said so, even if she did mispronounce it 99% of the time.

"Cute sneakers, Hinata!" Yaku admired Hinata's sparkly black shoes, comparing them to his own beaten red converse.

"Thanks!" Yaku reminded him of a more mellow Nishinoya, and unlike the other four bean poles he hung around (though Akaashi wasn't _that_ tall), Hinata didn't have to crane his neck to talk to him.

"Cute outfit, Chibi-chan," Kuroo leered teasingly, reaching out to ruffle Hinata's stylishly messy orange locks.

Hinata dodged it with a giggle before he was lifted into the air. He dangled for a moment, his brain short circuiting while he tried to figure out what was going on. He could vaguely hear Kuroo snort in the background.

"My number one disciple! You look adorable!"

Hinata perked up at the familiar voice and stretched out like a starfish.

"Bokuto-san!"

"Bokuto-san, please put Hinata down," Another voice joined the group.

"Aghaaashi…" Bokuto whined and Hinata could hear the younger of the two sigh. Bokuto placed him back on the ground.

"Akaashi-san!" Hinata bounded up to him and the frown on the setter's face turned up slightly.

Hinata and the non-Karasuno boys failed to notice the looks they were getting from a certain murder of crows.

* * *

They were supposed to be making amends for their mistakes and it was working… Until they met up with the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams.

Hinata made a beeline straight to Nekoma's second year setter, and third year captain and libero-then was joined by Fukurodani's captain and second year setter. Kageyama… honestly looked more jealous that the two setters were talking to Hinata and not him (they vividly remembered how he reacted to Kozume when they first met the Nekoma team). Daichi thought his arm was going to drop off from Suga's squeezing as the setter watched Bokuto lift Hinata and Akaashi scold him. It was clear that just about everyone (save Tsukishima who never looked like he cared about _anything_ ) was just a _tad_ jealous of the situation.

They knew they brought it on themselves but now they were going to be forced to spend a week watching it.

Noya was just glad that Hinata already made promises to him and Ryuu-Hinata _never_ broke promises-and he was genuinely excited to learn more about makeup and nail polish. Ryuu looked just as excited, which shouldn't surprise him as much as it did. For all that the two played up the "manly man" persona, it was obvious to pretty much everyone that they were nerds. Not the smart, studious kind-but the tabletop/video gamer kind. Besides, they always wondered what girls went through to make themselves up and since neither were confident enough to ask Kiyoko-san, Hinata was the perfect bet.

Kageyama was torn. He really _did_ think Hinata looked nice, even if the way he reacted sounded rude. He wasn't good with words. Or people. Or compliments. He didn't mean any offence by it though. The raven haired teen also couldn't help but wonder why both setters from such strong schools were so close to Hinata. Rather, he wondered how Hinata was so good at making friends-especially since they were all older (with the exception of Lev, but Kageyama tended to avoid him) than him. While he could easily see how the sunny teen would get along well with the Fukurodani captain and Lev, it was hard to see why any of them got on with him. They were very different. Akaashi-san was cool and calculated and quiet, Kozume was anxious and antisocial and Kuroo was… whatever you wanted to call Kuroo. Though thinking about it, Kuroo was friends with Bokuto-san so it did kind of make sense for him to get on with Hinata as well.

That didn't explain how Hinata inexplicably befriended someone more antisocial than himself in a day. From what Kageyama could tell, the second year actually came out of his shell around Hinata too.

Yamaguchi was just glad Hinata was making friends. Normally the response to Hinata was annoyance-unless he managed something particularly amazing-so it was nice to see people so genuinely happy around him. The orange haired teen's smile could light up a room but his energy was too much for pretty much everyone except the second year duo, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Tsukishima was his exact opposite and while Yamaguchi would love to get to know Hinata better too, Tsukki was much closer to his taste… In friends.

So _no_ they were not jealous, thank you very much. They were perfectly fine with their tiny middle blocker being closer with players from their closest rival teams (besides the obvious Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai).

* * *

Eventually they were all corralled onto another bus that would take them to the train station where they would go to another train station and so on. It was stupid and Hinata had never wished more to just hop on a plane in his life. They made his ears feel funny and long trips were uncomfortable but they were so much better than whatever you wanted to call the mess that was the travel plan for their trip.

It was a _long_ trip and Hinata was passed around throughout. On the first train, he sat between Lev and Kenma. On the second and longest, he sat between Bokuto and Akaashi. On the third, he sat between Kuroo and Yaku and on the last, and shortest, he was squished between Kageyama and the window.

Then they had to get on a boat, to get on a bus that would _finally_ take them to another train station that would _finally_ take them to Hasetsu. Then from there they had to get on yet another bus to take them to Yu-Topia Katsuki.

Kageyama looked sea sick the entire boat ride so Hinata gave him nice soft back pats to sooth him. He didn't think it worked but he tried at least. During the bus ride Hinata dozed off on Bokuto's shoulder and during the last train ride he talked to Suga about his nails (and explained the dangers of mixing manicures and volleyball). He decided Suga would look extra pretty with makeup and invited him to join Noya and Tanaka later at the inn. He invited Daichi too but the Karasuno captain politely refused-Suga-san giggled at the flush on the brunette's cheeks and Hinata hid a knowing smile.

Eventually, after _hours_ of travel, they made it to the inn.

The second Hinata stepped off the bus, a blur of grey-brown shot towards him and took him to the ground.

Everyone looked at him worriedly but Hinata only giggled as he ran his pale fingers through the ashy colored curls.

"Makkachin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider Story! You've been warned!  
> So last night a spider decided it was going to drop down on me (not completely, but hovering there) so I pretty much demanded my sister get the hand hoover/vacuum thing so I could suck it up. It was gone and thing were fine for a while... THEN THIS MOTHER FUCKING SPIDER (a nasty big brown one) DROPS DOWN ON MY LAPTOP AND I FREAKED OUT. I was able to muster the courage to kill it and THEN THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE RUNNING ACROSS MY WALL. I killed that one too and a little while later there was one running across my ceiling. When I got that one it left a nasty gooey mess that stained. It was awful. I didn't sleep the rest of the night for fear of spiders dropping down on me from above.
> 
> Not spider related:  
> On a good note, I got a weighted blanket on Saturday and it's amazing 11/10 highly recommend.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry not much happened but we're getting there! Jealousy, friendships, figure skating, the whole nine yards! Plus we get to the actual crossover part next time! Hooray! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/) if you're interested in seeing what I do when I'm not writing and wanna know when I'm posting what. When I get more followers I'll also be doing Q&As and live videos and stuff if you guys are interested. Follow me at korean_oreo
> 
> Thanks for all your amazing comments/reviews and thanks to everyone who's left votes/kudos and added this to their bookmarks/reading lists/favourites and alerts! You guys keep me writing!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	4. Yu-Topia Katsuki and the Ice Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three volleyball teams have arrived in Hasetsu! Cue the usual shenanigans the occur when these guys get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! These past weeks were a lot because one of my friend of 5 years moved away. We had a going away party for him last Saturday then he left on Monday and it really messed with my sleeping schedule (the party ended late at night and my normal sleep schedule isn't great to begin with). Luckily I was able to get myself on a more normal schedule since then so now I'm writing during the day. I just really struggled with this chapter for some reason (until tonight).
> 
> I also got a few PMs about notifications not working/not getting emails about when new chapters are posted and if that's the case you can follow my instagram ( korean_oreo )--I post random stuff and when I add new chapters so that should help if something similar is happening to you. You can also see what I'm doing when I'm not posting so that's fun (there are no pictures of my face yet but we'll get there 😂 I'm a very self conscious person).
> 
> There's also an in-depth explanation at the end for what the Omiyage I picked are since they're not exactly well known. So there are descriptions and pictures below--of course, if any of the information is incorrect, please correct me! I'm not completely versed in localized Japanese culture so I had to work with what I could find.

**Chapter Four: Yu-Topia Katsuki and the Ice Castle**

* * *

No one expected Hinata to be tackled by a large poodle the second he stepped off the bus nor did they expect Hinata to know the dog's name. It wasn't wearing a collar, which meant Hinata actually knew the dog-unless of course, he just reacted on instinct because the poodle reminded him of a different dog. That didn't seem likely with how affectionate and friendly the dog was with Hinata though.

The orange haired teen was finally able to push the overgrown puppy off enough to regain his balance. His team forgotten, Hinata squished the dog's jowls and cooed at him before a voice caught everyone's attention.

"Sho-chan! How nice to see you!" A sweet looking, chubby older lady called to them from the front door to the inn.

If Hinata looked like he was glowing at the sight of the poodle then he became the sun (more so than he already was) when he saw who they presumed was the innkeeper.

"Hiroko-okaasan!" He ran to the woman who was even shorter than he was and enveloped her in a hug while the dog trailed behind him. Suddenly he bolted upright, "Oh!"

Hinata took his floral print backpack off his back and pulled out a package of dateemaki. The rest of the team realized that _this_ was why he had the bag of omiyage. He knew the innkeeper (and likely the rest of the family-it was family run after all) well enough to refer to her as a mother figure.

"These are for you! I also have something for Toshiya-touchan, Minako-sensei and Mari-nee! Oh! I also brought some things for Yuuri-nii, Viktor and Yuri-senpai but I wasn't sure if they were here until I saw Makkachin."

The innkeeper, who they assumed was Katsuki Hiroko, chuckled at Hinata's hyperactivity and patted his orange hair gently while the Karasuno middle blocker beamed at her.

The two conversed a bit too quietly for the team to hear but they weren't really trying to, too busy trying to process what had just happened.

"How does Hinata know the owners?" Tanaka asked. He wasn't expecting anyone to know but he needed to get the question off his chest.

"Shouyou lived here before he moved to Miyagi." Kenma's monotone voice answered the rhetorical question, not looking up from his phone.

"You guys didn't know that Chibi-chan wasn't born there?" It was obvious that Kuroo only intended to tease Tanaka but the words pierced through the team like a blade.

What did they know about Hinata?

He _loved_ volleyball, he wanted to be the team's ace, he was inspired by the Little Giant, he played (and lost) against Kageyama's middle school team, he liked meat buns (and most foods) and apparently fashion…

Not much, apparently.

They didn't know anything about Hinata's family or home, they didn't even know where he lived beyond the fact that he biked through mountains every morning (a 30 minute ride that would normally be 40 minutes). They didn't know what he did outside of volleyball beyond talking to Kenma-and apparently Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, Bokuto and Akaashi-or if he had any friends he still spoke to from middle school.

It took a lot, particularly for Daichi, Suga, Nishinoya and Tanaka not to hang their heads in shame-Tsukishima just avoided eye contact but the shame was still present. He didn't _hate_ Hinata, they just weren't _friends_. They were still teammates and while they didn't always get along, the blonde couldn't help but feel like he should be doing something more. It was completely ridiculous and he'd never say so out loud, but it was true.

Daichi and Suga felt like failures as Captain and Co-Captain and Nishinoya and Tanaka felt like failures as Senpais but they weren't given time to dwell on it before everyone was being ushered to their rooms. Everyone was grouped into pairs, trios or quartets at random and led to their rooms. They were the hotspring's only customers for the duration of their stay so there were no issues on that front.

Hinata was put with Bokuto and Akaashi. Ennoshita was rooming with Kinoshita and Narita. Daichi and Suga were sharing a room as were Asahi and Nishinoya. Tanaka was grouped with Yamamoto (which was cause for concern for Yaku and Suga) and Inuoka. Kenma was stuck with Kuroo and Lev, along with Yaku (his only saving grace). Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, by luck, were paired up but they were also stuck with Kageyama (to both the setter and the middle blocker's chagrin). Kai, Fukunaga, Teshiro and Shibayama from Nekoma were sharing a room. Washiro, Konoha and Sarukui from Fukurodani were grouped together, as were Komi, Onaga and Anahori. Both Fukurodani and Karasuno's Managers were sharing a room. Nekoma and Fukurodani's Coaches were sharing a room, and Takeda and Ukai would be sharing a room.

For the most part, there were no complaints (not that they really had a reason to, considering they wouldn't be spending much time in their rooms to begin with). Of course, Kageyama and Tsukishima had comments, but neither were really willing to fight it out. Neither boy got on well with people who didn't know them-sometimes they didn't even get on with people who _did_ -and putting them in a room with strangers, from a rival team no less, was sure to end in disaster.

If anyone noticed the slight tint of red on Suga and Daichi's cheeks, they didn't mention it. Similarly, everyone ignored the much more obvious redness on Asahi's face.

Hinata, while he was obviously thrilled with who he was meant to be rooming with, also looked like the physical embodiment of the third wheel. He'd mentioned to Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kageyama once that he was pretty sure they were perfect for each other and now it was clear he felt like he would be intruding.

No one on the Karasuno team realized he actually _did_ have an escape, if things did _finally_ click between the two. They didn't miss the spark of mischief in his amber eyes either.

* * *

Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d spent the better part of a week leading up to the trip figuring out what to bring everyone. He hadn’t seen the Katsukis in person since leaving Hasetsu. In fact, the closest he’d come to seeing _any_ of them was when Yuuri showed or sent him pictures. He’d, of course, seen Yuuri-nii, Yuri-senpai and Viktor at the GPF since the Junior Grand Prix Final and the Seniors Grand Prix final were held at the same venue at the same time but that wasn’t really ideal for hanging out or catching up.

Basically, seeing _anyone_ from his past in Saga was rare and he missed them.

Normally he wasn’t one to really think Omiyage through--after traveling so much to so many countries and prefectures there wasn’t much that _wasn’t_ cool and interesting. This being the first time in over a _year_ , however, was different. He spent time cataloging everything he knew about _everyone_ and what was available in Miyagi. He considered himself lucky that his current rink (though he’d always consider the Ice Castles Hasetsu his _home_ rink) was in Sendai--where there was no shortage of Miyagi-specific products for Omiyage. Once he found out that Viktor and co were going to be in Hasetsu at the same time as _he_ was, he had a bit more work but it was even better--especially since he had yet to tell the trio about his own trip.

Viktor was the easiest to find a gift for. The man was fairly simple minded (at least when it came to things outside of skating) and didn’t have the same mindset for souvenirs that Japanese did thus deciding on some macarons was easy. Sendai, while it wasn’t _known_ for macarons, they’d become fairly popular and the bakery across from the rink had some great ones (he spent _many_ breaks sneaking a few before his coach noticed--they were delicious). Besides that, Viktor was very fond of France and the French language so Hinata was sure he’d appreciate them. Yuuri-nii, on the other hand, was a bit harder to find a treat. He wasn’t fond of sweets but he _did_ enjoy more savory treats--and while he knew that the treats he brought didn’t _have_ to be food, Hinata wanted to showcase the amazing foods that were available in Miyagi. In the end, he settled on Shokado Kinako (roasted soybean flour) Sando for the bespectacled skater.

Yuri-senpai and the triplets were also simple. The triplets loved pretty much everything and Yuri loved exploring Japanese culture so just about anything he hadn’t tried yet was a viable option. Even if he found that he didn’t enjoy it, he’d still appreciate the opportunity to try it (even if he’d complain about it and over exaggerate to keep up appearances). Pudding from Kakeien was an easy choice (Kageyama had actually introduced him to it and even though he usually wasn’t fond of milk puddings, he had to admit they were good).

For his two sister figures, Mari-nee and Yuuko-nee, he chose Kurumi Yubeshi. It suited them both as it was neither truly _sweet_ nor was it entirely savory. Nishigori and Toshiya-tousan both liked savory things so beef tongue was the obvious choice since Miyagi, specifically Sendai, basically made it famous throughout the country (and it was delicious, no matter how gross it sounded). Dateemaki for Hiroko-okaasan since she loved anything sweet and savory (and she herself had traveled a lot for Yuuri-nii when he was young and found things she liked).

Minako-sensei was where he struggled. She enjoyed alcohol and Hinata _knew_ she’d appreciate Sake made in his new home prefecture but Hinata was too young to buy it. Luckily his coach was willing to make the purchase and let Hinata give it to her when she arrived the night before. They decided on a nice bottle of Himezen Sake. She loved it, Hinata only hoped she didn’t decide to finish the whole bottle in one go.

After catching up for a bit with Hiroko-okaasan, they were given their rooms and Hinata ended up with his Owl Dads (though technically Akaashi was Owl _Mom_ ). That was _great_ and Hinata loved them but he was _really_ hoping they’d finally get their act together and just kiss or something. Bokuto-san, he expected to be oblivious but Akaashi was supposed to be the sensible one! He knew he had an escape in the form of Yuri and whatever room he was staying in, since he definitely wasn’t staying in the same room as Viktor and Yuuri, but leaving would be a bit _too_ obvious--at least to Akaashi. At least his other ships were coming together well (and he didn’t even have to rig anything)! Daichi and Suga got grouped together, Asahi and Noya-senpai got grouped together, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were paired too (even if Kageyama was third wheeling). Hinata was pretty sure Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at least _aware_ of each other's feelings, maybe even together already, but Tsukishima would never tell him directly and he wasn’t close enough to Yamaguchi to ask him a personal question like that without him getting super embarrassed.

The only downside was that he didn’t really have a place he could paint Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai’s nails (and do their makeup) without bothering anyone else. He supposed there was a chance Yamamoto-san would want to join in too, but it was unlikely, Hinata was still confused as to why either second year agreed to begin with since they normally liked to be seen as the “bad boy” or “wild” types. Hinata was happy to do it for them though. He only had his sister and himself to put makeup on or paint nails and while neither Akaashi or Kenma minded much when they hung out (in face he was sure he’d painted Kuroo, Yaku, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma’s nails at least once since they started hanging out) but it really wasn’t any of their things. Akaashi much preferred makeup to nail polish and Kenma was the opposite, preferring painted nails to a painted face. Hinata didn’t mind, obviously, but it would be nice to have more people who enjoyed _both_. He definitely planned on fulfilling his promise from the trip over.

Kuroo suddenly called out to him.

“Oi, Chibi-chan! You said you were gonna show us around a bit~” Hinata had forgotten in his excitement.

Their trip, though they got an early start, had lasted a _while_ and he knew dinner would be served soon so he had to compromise. Even though he slept a good portion of the trip he was tired. He’d convinced Minako to get Hiroko-okaasan to make katsudon for the teams (as something like a good luck wish, but also because her katsudon was second to none).

“It’s late but we have time to hit a few places! Just let me drop a few things off!” Hinata dropped his suitcase off in the room he was meant to be sharing with Fukurodani’s captain and vice captain and went to find Mari and Toshiya-tousan.

As tempted as he was to sit and chat with both of them (and get more _gentle_ hair rubs for once), he didn’t want to let his friends down. They had all week to catch up and both would be busy with helping the remaining members of the teams around the onsen and telling them the rules (since Hinata would be doing the same with his friends after).

He kept his floral backpack and skate bag with him--you never know, right?

They hit the beach first and on the way he told them about the daily runs they would have down the route to get to the Ice Castle. It was getting colder, and it would be dark soon so they didn’t stay long but he promised they could come back on a run some time later in the week. Afterall, no volleyball didn’t mean no exercise--they _did_ need to stay in shape.

While they didn’t have time to properly visit the Ninja Castle, Hinata still brought it up (and Viktor’s irrational excitement since he didn’t know much about Japan in general). Last to hit was of course the Ice Castle itself.

Since he hadn’t run into the Russian duo or Yuuri-nii while looking for Mari-nee and Toshiya-tousan they were either at the rink or at Minako-sensei’s (who was coming to the onsen at some point that night) studio.

When Yuuko-nee spotted him she nearly took him to the ground.   
  
“Sho-chan!” Hinata was just grateful that they were only in the lobby area and that the sound wouldn’t carry to the rink itself. He wanted to surprise the famous trio if they were inside.

He heard a few snickers from his friends. He ignored them.

“Yuuko-nee!” They got up and Hinata briefly panicked, hoping the packages in his bag hadn’t been crushed from the impact (he did _not_ want to clean pudding from his bag than you).

When the orange haired skater/volleyball player found that nothing was broken or exploded in his backpack, he pulled out the walnut wagashi and gave it to her--giving the gist of where it came from. He also gave her the puddings for her daughters since A) he didn’t know if they were at the rink and B) if they hadn’t eaten dinner yet, Yuuko would have trouble to deal with, since the triplets were little monsters.

As if on cue, Hinata was tackled _again_ (it seemed to be a theme today), this time by three tiny bodies--that were still much bigger than the last time Hinata saw them. Lutz, Loop and Axel threw themselves at the young skater not unlike their mother (sometimes he wondered how the three social media demons were her children, but things like this always confirmed it) with their own cry of “Sho-chan”.

“You’re back! How is Miyagi?”

“We watched the ice show you did a few months ago! You were great!”

“We saw the GPF assignments!”

HInata was bombarded with different questions and comments from the three girls.

“Miyagi is great,” It wasn’t home but he did like it there. “In fact, these are some of the friends I’ve made through my volleyball club!” Of course, none of the people with him were actually from Miyagi, in fact they were all from Tokyo, but he’d never have met them if he hadn’t moved to Miyagi so it counted.

“The one that looks like a weird rooster is Kuroo, the one whose head looks like pudding is Kenma, the shortest one who’s still taller than me is Yaku-san, the tall owl is Bokuto-san, the smaller owl is Akaashi-san and the giant half russian bean pole is Lev!”

He was still pretty sure that Lev was Yuuri-nii and Viktor’s secret child or something. He _had_ to be. He looked just like them.

“Ah! These are the ones from your instagram!”

With the triplets thoroughly distracted by his friends (sorry guys!), Hinata made his way to the rink doors and pushed them open. The recognizable sound of blades scraping the ice met his ears until it all came to a stop, the familiar music still playing from the speakers as he was met with three pairs of shocked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have chapter 4! So sorry for the long wait! I'll try to post every week (if something happens I'll say sooner that way you're not all left hanging) from here on out.
> 
> **Omiyage explanation (there are pictures on my wattpad):**
> 
> Omiyage is basically an obligatory souvenir. Generally they should be things that are either specific to a prefecture/city or can't really be found in Japan (if it's from another country).
> 
> Dateemaki is basically a Japanese sweet Baumkuchen filled with either sweet adzuki bean paste or custard cream like Hagi no Tsuki.
> 
> Beef tongue is something made famous in Sendai (Miyagi prefecture) by 味の牛たん喜助 or Aji no Gyutan Kisuke which is a shop that sells it. I know it probably sounds gross but it's it's actually delicious.
> 
> Kakeien is a shop that produces good quality eggs in Sendai and many good quality egg products like their pudding, which is also made with particularly chosen milk and doesn't use vanilla essence/extract and (from what I can tell, since I've never had it personally) is lightly flavored with tea-either English tea or maccha tea.
> 
> Shokado Kinako Sando is a cake-y soybean powder thing with cream kind of like a Dacquoise.
> 
> Kurumi yubeshi is a brown rice cake sweet made with walnuts and citrus nectar. They're good with tea and come in three main flavors; soy sauce, maccha and sesame. The original comes from a shop called Ajikasa which, from what I read, uses bigger walnut pieces and more nectar.
> 
> Himezen Sake is Sake specific to Miyagi so I thought it was fitting for Minako, since she runs a bar and is often drunk (that sounds bad but 😂). We'll say that Hinata's skating coach in Miyagi was the one to pick it up (and Hinata is an innocent bean who won't touch alcohol without permission).
> 
> Bolo dog biscuits are fairly common throughout Japan but I figured since Makkachin was a dog it wouldn't make too much of a difference-especially since it's probably that the only time he's ever had them was when they go to Japan.  
> Anyways, thanks so much for your continued support on all of my stories! Every comment and kudos means so much to me and constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks to everyone who's commented, left kudos and added this story to their bookmarks/subscriptions! 
> 
> If you want to know what goes on in my life and know when a chapter is going up you can follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/) @korean_oreo
> 
> Until next week (hopefully)!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Let me know what you think! This is my first fic in either fandom so please tell me what you think and if you're interested check out my other insane crossover (there's more to come) and/or my two Naruto fics. One is a deaf!Naruto and the other is a Kakashi/Naruto Timetravel fic.
> 
> I also have a few non-crossover ideas for both of these fandoms so let me know if you're interested.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if there's anyone who can help me with Russian translations that would be _amazing_.
> 
> If you're interested you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/)! I post interesting stuff when I remember (although I've barely left my house the last few weeks, I do occasionally do things 😂)   
> If the link isn't working my insta is @korean_oreo
> 
> Your comments give me life and thank you to anyone who bookmarks, subscribes to and leaves kudos on this story! I love all of you so much!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


End file.
